wikiminecraftidesfrfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:Pascal5333
Salut, je tenais à te dire que je me suis fait un compte sur ton Wiki. Tu me mettras admin s.v.p. Jackowol Salut, j'ai commencé à faire une map pour le wiki. C'est une ville avec plusieurs choses. Il faut que tu utilises le Pack de Texture Doku Light 1.7 pour jouer Super bon site!Je gagne plein d'idée avec se site!Utilisateur:Poisonshot . Fan des Silverfish et Imaginateur du Logshot et de l'atlantide! octobre 21, 2011 à 23:47 (UTC) Modeleur On aurais besoin d'un modeleur(celui qui fait les skin et donne la forme a un mob).Utilisateur:Poisonshot . Fan des Silverfish et Imaginateur du Logshot et de l'atlantide! octobre 22, 2011 à 00:46 (UTC) On as un graphiste... mais pour un modeleur, je ne sais pas :( Tout en Achievement Sais tu que les wiki ons des achievement?On peut les personaliser!Utilisateur:Poisonshot . Fan des Silverfish et Imaginateur du Logshot et de l'atlantide! octobre 22, 2011 à 11:41 (UTC) Oui je le savais, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais j'ai déjà modifié quelques-un :)_ _ _- - - /|\Pascal5333/|\ - - -_ _ _ octobre 22, 2011 à 15:24 (UTC) Image Wiki Fichier:FW2.pngPetite amélioration... Le Minerais blanc est devenu bleu et la pioche est en Rubis avec un baton en fer!Utilisateur:Poisonshot . Fan des Silverfish et Imaginateur du Logshot et de l'atlantide! octobre 22, 2011 à 17:10 (UTC) très bien! _ _ _- - - /|\Pascal5333/|\ - - -_ _ _ octobre 22, 2011 à 18:06 (UTC) Différents crafts Salut, c'est Jackowol et je me demandais si tu m'autorisais à changer le craft des objets ou blocs comme ceci: a.....o.....a a.....o.....a a.....b.....a en comme cela: thumb|left Merci d'avance, Jackowol salut :( What, do you hate us or something? Just because we wanted to talk to Poisonshot doesn't mean that you can delete our messages to him, even if our messages might have seemed... unwelcoming. Clearing talk pages without a proper archive is considered a crime on Wikia, you know. :| LD décembre 7, 2011 à 01:18 (UTC) Car, normalement, ce site est en français alors après que l'utilisateur original ait lu le message, je le suprimme car je ne comprends pratiquement rien à l'anglais. Because, normally, this site are in french so after user read the message, I delete this because I don't understand anything to english. _ _ _- - - /|\Pascal5333/|\ - - -_ _ _ décembre 7, 2011 à 17:18 (UTC) :It's against wiki protocol. If it works better, I could use a literal translator, but then my messages would come out sounding ridiculous. LD décembre 9, 2011 à 05:13 (UTC) :Dans Dan-Ball Wiki, j'utilisait Google Traduction... :At Dan-Ball Wiki, I use Google Translation... Bonjour, Je connais un petit logiciel Minecraft qui permet de mettre des Mods (n'importe lequel) et les versions antérieur au jeu. Il va jusqu'à la toute première version existante et jusqu'à la 1.2.5. Si cela t'interesse, contacte-moi. Je te donne mon adresse e-mail; lulu170199@gmail.com. (Efface ce message après l'avoir lu). Ce logiciel est pipix v. 2.3. Il est génial et je suis content si ce tuyau t'aura été utile ! A oui... J'allais oublier... Est-ce que le site a un serveur ? (Gros geek que je suis...) Si oui pourrais-je avoir ma place dans la communauté ? Merci d'avance et au plaisir ! :) Oui il en a un, mais le mod n'est pas encore dessus, il est en programmation.